guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stefan
"Can die quickly if surrounded"... If this is a valid con, it should be added to every henchmen who has this property. I currently believe that is everyone one of them, so unless someone make a case that this is NOT a valid con, I will add this con to every single henchmen (with the exception of any henchman you can convince me who doesn't die quickly if surrounded). I'll wait until next Monday to act. -PanSola 00:50, 22 November 2005 (UTC) :This is probably valid for all the henchmen and half the real players in the game.--William Blackstaff 01:32, 22 November 2005 (UTC) ::I say take this out of Stefan's article and add it to the Henchmen article. Although William is probably right about the real players too... --Rainith 01:35, 22 November 2005 (UTC) Stefan causes bleeding It says Stefan causes bleeding, but my question is: what skill exactly does that? As far as I know, he does not cause bleeding at all. --Ifer :Indeed. checking now - remember you can easily insert your full signature by typing 4 tildes (~~~~) -- (talk) 15:03, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Stefan quote. "Come to Papa." While fighting Fire Imps just outside Lion's Arch. :Give me a screenshot. And, that's highly unlikely. Entropy 05:52, 2 February 2007 (CST) Dangit, tell me HOW to give you a screenie. I got him to say another battle quote, too. OK, here goes: http://gw.gamewikis.org/images/2/2d/Stefan01.jpg Wgasa 06:31, 2 February 2007 (CST) Be more like...umm :Image:Stefan01.jpg Yeah. Entropy 06:33, 2 February 2007 (CST) So I'm a noob to Wiki-ing. Cut me a break. I saw the "mute" henchies talking and my jaw hit the floor, and I was in a big fat rush to be the first one to post a REAL mute-hench quote. I'll try to improve my Wiki skills. In the meantime, NOW DO YOU BELIEVE ME? Wgasa 06:39, 2 February 2007 (CST) :No, not really, I need to see it for myself. And I didn't criticize your Wiki skills, where did you get that? Entropy 06:44, 2 February 2007 (CST) I'm sorry, I misinterpreted the "Be more like...umm" comment. Wgasa 06:48, 2 February 2007 (CST) Image:Stefan02.jpg Image:Stefan03.jpg Image 2 has Stefan saying "Line them up. I will knock them down." while Image 3 has him saying "Prepare to meet Grenth, vermin!" Wgasa 07:39, 2 February 2007 (CST) :You've been all over Tyria it seems. Entropy 07:41, 2 February 2007 (CST) Yup. Haven't gotten to Amnoon Oasis or Drok's yet, but I should soon. I haven't noticed any area-specific idle chat yet, whether in Ascalon, Kryta, or Maguuma (should check the Northern Shiverpeaks - that seems to get the other henchies talking about the climate.) Wgasa 07:54, 2 February 2007 (CST) Alright, noticed some idle chat from Stefan out in Kryta. Going to get him to say the quotes again and screenshot them to make sure I get them correctly. Wgasa 18:00, 2 February 2007 (CST) : I can confirm that "Vermin" line, he said that a couple of times when i was doing some quests in Ascalon today.--83.25.241.59 18:04, 2 February 2007 (CST) not logged in duh --Rotfl Mao 18:05, 2 February 2007 (CST) :: and another one: outside piken square. almost missed it ^^ --Rotfl Mao 03:49, 3 February 2007 (CST) "How much do you think my sword weighs?" - very little, considering it's the '' smallest '' sword in all of Guild Wars! Entropy 19:38, 3 February 2007 (CST) cough Ogreslaying Knife cough Wgasa 05:47, 5 February 2007 (CST) :Actually, the Ascalon Razor is slightly longer than a Tyrian Gladius or Shortsword skin. --Valentein 13:11, 10 June 2007 (CDT) I've seen him say something along the lines of "this place would be a great spot for fishing", or something like that in a location in kryta, can't really remember where, it was in the north coast.Disregard that, it was Thom, duh -.- Rotfl Mao 19:15, 14 May 2008 (UTC) No! It was him. He just said: "I bet the fishing around here is really good!" while running through the swamps in The Black Curtain. It was unmistakeably him; he was off to the side from the party when he said it. (I don't even have Thom in my party right now.) -- 02:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Notes on his usage of "Charge!" Added by Aberrant80 on 18 October 2006, yet from my experience, he uses it when you're moving, regardless of how small the movement is. In addition, Stefan and Little Thom chain the elite quite well. Anyone agree/disagree? --Kale Ironfist 21:29, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :I think I just reworded it. Lazy to check. Anyway, the behavior might have changed, so if someone else confirms this, remove it. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:40, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::charge beheviour has changed since nightfall. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:47, 2 May 2007 (CDT) "Line them up. I will knock them down." Anyone find it strange that they gave a sword henchman this as he has one very, very conditional knockdown? ~~ —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' PaintballerOWNZ ( ) }. :Who else can they give it to? Most of the later-added idle quotes for the Proph henchmen aren't really very appropriate anyway, the worse being Alesia's quotes. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:24, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Quotes I am almost certain that I just saw him say "i hear the legendary explorer Tasca froze to death not far from here" or something along those lines. I did not get a screenshot, but i did check that line against the pages on the other henchmen in my party and didnt see it. has any1 else seen it? Unwisesage 20:53, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. (T/ ) 05:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes as in you also have seen him say it? If so we should prob try to get some proof and then add it to his page.Unwisesage 03:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I've seen that quote come up, but I don't know if it was necessarily from Stefan. It might have been from Little Thom. GWW says Stefan says it though. (T/ ) 05:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Quote: Warthog Laughter Has anyone else ever seen this quote from Stefan? I've spotted it twice, once early on while idling outside Sardelac Sanitarium (I think) and a second time outside Grendich Courthouse (which is where the screenie comes from). Flamedraconian 01:46, November 8, 2010 (UTC) (I'm new, please don't eat my soul.)